User talk:Michaelunbreakable
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Anikuwynér page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EmperorZelos (Talk) 2010-09-16T21:45:22 For help please visit Conlang Guide or at my talk page to ask! You may also visit Contionary for ideas for words http://web.uvic.ca/ling/resources/ipa/charts/IPAlab/IPAlab.htm check this out the chart remains hidden until then if not It is removed or locked The Emperor Zelos 23:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No harm I hope you can understand what I meant earlier but I dont intend any harm to you or your project but we do have rules how things need to be done on this site. You want me to respect your project by not changing it, which in itself on a wiki is a selfcontradiction but accaptable here, but then you will have to accept our rules and policies here. The reason we use IPA is because "eh" can be nearly anything, it can be /eh/, /ɛh/, /ɛ:h/ just to mention a few all which carry considerble linguistical weight in all languages especially if you write a secondary similar one which starts to overlap one another. People wont be able to tell where one starts and the other begin then. IPA removes that possibility as each sound is defined on its own and precise. Allophones can be written out and much more hence it is absolutely neccisery. The other can be added for clearification but is alone worthless. I wish you best of luck with the project and if you got linguistical questions please feel free to come as I got plenty of experience. The Emperor Zelos 16:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I perfectly understand all of these standardizes things and policies. My anger was inspired by how you neglected my green construction bar (the statement that the page is undergoing lots of significant changes) and went ahead and edited my page. That offended me. I already had plans to learn IPA that morning and change it. Now that I have the quantity of IPA knowledge that I need, I can focus on other things like phonotactics and verb tenses. Michaelunbreakable 17:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I can understand that and Youre free to ask any questions you want to me and I'll answer them. It wasnta bout disrespect or anything merely keeping a decent standard as sounds are the primary thing in a language and usually the first thing people screw up. But dont think of me as a bad guy =) I try being a fair and decent Admin The Emperor Zelos 17:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Tips A few tips I have learned thorugh my years. #Make sure youre happy with phonology before proceeding #Make sure you are satesfied with phonotactics before going on #Make sure you have covered all potensial parts of grammar before translating things ##Try reusing structures and things in the language rather than constantly inventing new things Just a few to start with =) Mere Tips/Suggestions The Emperor Zelos 18:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Here is another tip about grammar things *Aspects *Tense *Gerunds *Morphosyntactical Pivot *Theta Role *Various Voices *Agreement *Wordclasses **Adjectives **Nouns **Verbs **Adverbs **Articles **etc *Gerund *Participles *Supine *Infitive *Caternative *Genders *Defenitiveness *Cases *Comparison of adjectives *Correlatives *Adpositions *Modality *Relativization Think thats all XD you'll need to consider it all The Emperor Zelos 19:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Lol Zelos, don't scare the newbie! :P P.s. If you need any help, I can help too (I have a somewhat specialty with verbs) LctrGzmn 17:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for all the tips, but I don't know what most of them mean. :P Maybe you could look at my Anikuwynér page (As I've decided to try again) and tell me if I'm doing things right. Michaelunbreakable 21:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Just start with one part and ask from there and we build on The Emperor Zelos 21:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Gloss over this list when you have some time and just get a general idea of what some of these concepts are. Razlem 22:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Do you have AIM or YIM? Michaelunbreakable 23:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : (Me?) I don't have those, but I have skype. Razlem 03:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : : My skype is spookyqueer. Don't ask. :p Michaelunbreakable 03:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :